


Together

by Throne_of_Bellarke



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, Bellarke AU Week, Bellarke Fic Week, Bellarke Week, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, Reunions, Sad, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Throne_of_Bellarke/pseuds/Throne_of_Bellarke
Summary: Clarke needs to get Madi away from Octavia and Wonkru before things go to shit and Bellamy wants to help her, but she refuses, not wanting to endanger his life.Bellamy insists and they argue, letting out some things that surprises the other.





	Together

Clarke is laying in her tent, not being able to sleep because she is worried about Madi. Thinking of a plan to get her out of that bunker before things go wrong.

She hears someone come inside her tent, she grabs her knife, ready to kill, but when she looks over her shoulder she relaxes.

"Bellamy." She sighs.

He gives her an apologetic look. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.

"She sits up and shakes her head. "I wasn't asleep."

He nods his head and sits in front of her.

"I'm sorry about Octavia." He says.

She creases her brow. "You don't need to apologize for her, Bellamy." She shrugs. "She's her own person."

Bellamy sighs and sadly says. "Yeah, she's a complete different person."

They stay quite then Clarke tells him. "She's not the only one who's changed, you know."

He looks at her, she gives him a half smile and looks down at her lap.

"I have to get Madi out of here." She says after a minute of silence.

"We can talk to Octavia and-"

She cuts him off. "No, I mean, I have to get her away from your sister and her people." She looks up at him.

"You mean?" He didn't have to finish the sentence. They might have been six years apart, but they still knew what the other was thinking.

"Yes." Clarke nods. "We're leaving.

"It hangs in there for a while, then. "Okay." Bellamy says. "I'll come with you."

That surprises Clarke. "What? No." She shakes her head. "If you come with us then you will be the enemy of Wonkru."

"That doesn't matter." He says as if it was nothing.

"Of course it matters, Bellamy." She says a bit annoyed. "They'll be looking for us, for you."

"So let them come." They stare at each other.

Clarke couldn't believe how stupid he was being. "If they find you, they will _kill_ you." The thought of putting Bellamy in danger made her stomach queezy.

"And if they find you, they will kill you and Madi." He raises his brows. "We'll have a better chance at surviving _**together**_."

 **Together.** She didn't know how much she missed that word until now, but she didn't let it show and kept her ground.

"If it's about surviving, me and Madi have done it for six years." She tells him. "We know this place better than anyone."

Bellamy feels guilt build up. She's been alone for _six_ years. "Alright." He stands up and nods at her. "Let's go."

"Where?" She asks slightly confused.

"Well, to get Madi of course." He gives her a smile.

Oh, how she has missed his smile. Still a bit angry she says. "Bellamy I told y-"

He cuts her off. "I'm coming with you!"

She is startled by the intensity in his voice. Really angry now she stands up. "I told you to use your head! You're not doing so now!"

"I used my head for six years because I left my heart behind with you!"

The world stops, everything was quite, even the wind seemed to stop. Clarke's heart breaks when she sees how vulnerable he looks.

"I-I left you behind to die." He looks up at her. "All those years, I thought you were dead. You have no idea of how that made me feel, I just got you back and I can't-" He slowly shakes his head with tears in his eyes.

"You think I don't have a clue on how you were feeling?" She asks him, still angry, but feeling all kinds of emotions too. "You think it was easy for me down here? It was living hell, Bellamy." She tells him.

"I tried to open the bunker, but failed. I went looking for food or water to Arkadia but all I found were hurtful memories! I thought I'd lost _everything_ **!** Why do you think I radioed you everyday?!" She gasps and slaps a hand against her mouth.

She cursed herself, she didn't mean to tell him about the radio calls.

Bellamy was startled. "What do you mean, Clarke?"

She blurted it out so she might as well just tell him. She swallows the lump in her throat. "I found Madi two months after Praimfaya. Even before that, I wasn't alone." She looks at him through teary eyes. "I had you." Her voice breaks.

Bellamy just stands there shocked to hear what Clarke was saying.

"I radioed you everyday for 2,199 days, every time I felt alone, every time I felt like I was going to lose my mind, I talked to you."

He steps closer to her and softly says. "Clarke."

She tilts her head to find him in front of her with sad eyes. "You kept me sane, Bellamy. The thought of being able to see you again kept me strong enough to live."

He hugs her, tight. "I'm sorry." He says on top of her head. "I'm so sorry."

She hugs him back, so glad she gets to do it again. "What are you apologizing for?" She asks him.

"For leaving you. I am so sorry, Clarke."

She pulls away and softly wipes away the tears streaming down his handsome face. "It had to be done." She quotes what he had once told her about closing the dropship door on him and Finn, leaving them to die.

She gives him a soft smile. "I'm proud of you."

He caresses her cheek and she leans into his hand. "Let me come with you, please."

He doesn't give her time to respond. "We can get away from here and come up with a plan later, like we always do. **_Together_**."

She feels tears trailing down her face, but she nods and smiles up at him. " ** _Together._** "

Bellamy lets go of a big sigh of relief, kisses her forehead and pulls her back into his arms,  never wanting to let go. " _ **Together."**_ He whispers with his chin on top of her head.

After six years of being forced to be apart and not knowing if the other was alive, finally, they were together again. Under bad circumstances, but together which it was all that mattered.

Everything else, they'll figure it out on the way.


End file.
